


Zoom!

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Caffeine, Crossover, Final Fantasy Crossover Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Prompt: Zack(FFVII), Zell(FFVIII): on caffeine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Zack(FFVII), Zell(FFVIII): on caffeine." I think that's self-explanatory enough. >>;;; (I'd forgotten I'd even written this, lol.)

A black, blue, red, and blond blur zoomed by followed by a black blur then went around a corner, out of sight. Squall blinked, not knowing what he just saw. After the blurs had passed, a loud crash was heard followed by a familiar sound of cursing and yelling. Curiosity got the better of Squall.

"Get off of me, Chicken-wuss!" a voice yelled, as Squall turned the corner to see Zell, Seifer and the newly hired SOLDIER in a pile on the ground.

Zell and the SOLDIER scrambled off of the irate blond, but they were giggling. "Sorry, man! Didn't see you there!" Zack exclaimed before turning to Zell. "Hey, let's go and see if they have anymore espresso left!"

"Hell yeah!" Zell whooped, running after Zack towards the cafeteria.

Seifer and Squall blinked in unison before looking at each other. Seifer snarled. "Who in their right mind gave Chicken-wuss caffeine!"

Squall shrugged as he headed in the direction of his dorm. "I suggest staying in your room today, if you don't want to cross their path of chaos again," Squall suggested, leaving Seifer to mull over this.

Soon, Seifer too ran off to his dorm, not wanting to run into Zell or Zack on caffeine ever, ever again.


End file.
